Les Histoires du Père Mithos
by Light-Mily
Summary: Et si Tales of Symphonia m'était conté ? Voici un recueil de One-Shot parodiant les contes de fées avec les personnages de Tales of Symphonia.
1. Le Petit Chaperon Gris Aux Couettes Rose

**Le Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses**

Il était une fois une petite fille au visage de marbre. Les émotions coulaient sur son visage comme du dentifrice sur un chien. Elle portait sans arrêt un petit chaperon tout gris souris, au travers duquel ses deux grandes couettes roses dépassaient. Cela lui seyait si bien que partout où elle allait, tout le monde la surnommait "Le Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses".

Un jour (comme tous les autres d'ailleurs), elle prit son énorme hache de bûcheronne et s'en alla dans la forêt. Elle avait en tête d'apporter du petit bois à Raine, sa mère-grand, qui vivait recluse dans une clairière. Dans les bois, elle rencontra compère Zélos le Loup ! Ce dernier avait en tête des idées malsaines, mais il usa de la ruse afin de préparer un plan tordu. Il tînt alors ces mots au Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses :

"- Salut charmante demoiselle ! Que fais-tu ici, toute seule avec cette grande, très grande hache ?

- SHLACK ! Fit la hache de la petite fille sur un énorme chêne.

- Je coupe du bois.

- Ah, euuuhhh… E-et pour qui coupes-tu du bois ainsi ?

- SHLACK ! Fit encore la hache.

- Pour ma mère-grand.

- Tiens donc ! J'aimerais bien lui rendre visite ! Où habite-elle ?

- CRAAAACK ! S'abattit le chêne près de Zélos le Loup.

- Aaaahhhhhh !

- Dans ces bois, au milieu d'une clairière.

- A-alors faisons un pari ! Le premier qui arrive chez ta mère-grand demandera ce qu'il voudra à l'autre !

- Pourquoi pas".

Ceci dit, compère Zélos le Loup prit le chemin le plus court et couru de toutes ses forces. Quant au Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses, elle prit le chemin le plus long, et traînant derrière elle le gros tronc de chêne qu'elle venait de couper. Zelos le Loup arriva chez la mère-grand et la petite fille n'était nulle part. Il toqua à la porte.

"- Qui est là ? Demanda la mère-grand.

- Le Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses, fit-il avec une voix fluette.

- … Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra !"

Zelos le Loup s'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit. Il allait se jeter sur la mère-grand pour répondre à ses quelques pulsions bestiales… mais personne n'était couché dans le lit ! Il se demandait où la mère-grand pouvait bien être passée quand il reçu un coup de balai derrière la tête.

"Ah ha ! Mais tu te croyais où, Zélos le Loup ! Tu as à faire à Raine, la mère-grand du Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses ! Tu va voir la dérouillée que tu vas pr… Humpf !"

Mais pendant qu'elle parlait, Zélos le Loup l'avait attaché solidement et l'a bâillonnée. Il la prit et la jeta dans le placard, puis Zélos le Loup s'installa dans le lit de Raine la mère-grand en attendant le Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses.

La petite fille vint quelque temps après. Elle défonça la porte à l'aide de son énorme hache et plaça le tronc d'arbre près de la cheminée avant de s'installer près de Zélos le Loup.

"- Ma mère-grand, pourquoi vos mains se baladent sur mes cuisses ?

- C'est pour vérifier si tu as grandi, mon enfant.

- Ma mère-grand, pourquoi vous avez de longs cheveu rouges comme Zélos le Loup ?

- Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est à la mode, mon enfant.

- Ma mère-grand, pourquoi il y a une drôle de bosse sous la couette ?"

D'un coup, la porte du placard s'ouvrit et Raine la mère-grand, armée de son balai brosse, tabassa Zélos le Loup. Le Petit Chaperon Gris aux Couettes Roses se joignit alors à sa mère-grand, accompagnée de sa hache.

Morale de l'histoire : A bas les pédobears !


	2. La Ninja et les Deux Nains

**La Ninja et les 2 Nains**

Il était une fois une jeune ninja adorée dans tout le pays. Elle s'appelait Sheena. Son talent et ses formes généreuses pour son âge étaient la fierté du royaume. Son père s'était remarié lorsqu'elle était très jeune, avec une femme très… euh… très jalouse. La belle-mère Pronyma avait un miroir magique qu'elle avait nommé Zélos. Chaque jour, elle l'interrogeait de cette manière :

"- Miroir, mon pervers de miroir, dis-moi que je suis belle.

- De tout le royaume, tu es la poubelle !

- Quoi ?

- La plus belle ! La plus belle ! Ma langue a fourché!"

Cependant, Sheena grandissait et ses courbes s'affermissaient au fil des années. La Reine Pronyma, jalouse, interrogea Zélos son miroir pour confirmer les rumeurs :

"- Miroir, mon pervers de miroir, dis-moi que je suis belle.

- De tout le royaume, tu es la pire des poubelles !

- Quoi ?

- Avoue-le : tes cuisses pleines de cellulite et ta peau d'orange n'excitent plus personne… Alors que Sheena avec sa poitrine rebondie et…"

CLAAAASHHHHH ! La Reine Pronyma, exaspérée, brisa un miroir à portée de main et lança un regard meurtrier à Zélos le miroir magique.

Le lendemain, elle fit appeler un de ses gardes :

"- Kuchinawa, emmène Sheena dans la Forêt de Gaoracchia et tue-la !

- Bien ma Reine".

Il emmena alors Sheena dans la Forêt de Gaoracchia et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un kunai dans le dos quand elle lui lança l'invocation Shadow dans la tronche. Assommé pour un bon moment, Sheena tourna les talons et essaya de retrouver son chemin, laissant Kuchinawa à la merci des monstres carnivores qui habitaient la Forêt. Ayant un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, elle se perdit plus qu'autre chose. Le soir tombait et Sheena arriva dans une petite clairière, où se dressait une charmante maisonnée de taille moyenne. Elle entra. Comme elle avait très faim, elle englouti le repas contenu dans les deux assiettes et alla s'allonger dans les deux petits lits rapprochés.

Le soir, deux nains très barbus, Dirk et Altessa, entrèrent dans la maison. Leurs assiettes vides, ils allèrent réveiller la jeune ninja et lui demandèrent de les rembourser. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle, mais elle leur proposa de rester chez eux et de s'occuper de la maison. Ils acceptèrent. Pendant qu'ils allaient fabriquer des serti-clés le jour à leur atelier, Sheena faisait la popote et préparait le souper. Comme chaque jour, La Reine Pronyma interrogea Zélos le miroir magique, sûre qu'elle était la plus sexy du royaume.

"- Miroir, mon pervers de miroir, dis-moi que je suis belle.

- De tout le royaume, tu resteras la poubelle !

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu sais, te goinfrer de glace au chocolat double couche d'éclats de noisette le soir, c'est pas bon pour la ligne…

- Je te parle de Sheena !

- Bah Sheena, elle fait de l'exercice tous les jours ! Une, deux ! Une, deux !

- Encore un mot et tu finis en bouteille d'Orangina !"

Furieuse, la Reine Pronyma alla dans son laboratoire secret et prépara un origami magique, qui transformait celui qui le touchait en vieille femme. Elle enfila des haillons (et une paire de gants) puis se rendit chez les nains. Sheena était en train de préparer des nouilles sautés au Porc quand Pronyma sa belle-mère frappa à la porte.

"- Bonjour, belle demoiselle ! Je vends de magnifiques origamis, en veux-tu un ?

- Ma foi, il n'y a pas de mal".

La victoire de Pronyma était certaine… Mais Sheena avait vu le piège et invoqua Volt, qui paralysa La Reine. L'origami magique tomba alors et toucha les chevilles de Pronyma : elle fut transformée en Marble. Au même moment, les deux nains furent épris d'amour pour la vieille Pronyma changée en Marble et se mirent à la poursuivre dans tout le compté.

Morale de l'histoire : Pratiquer régulièrement une activité sportive !


	3. Blondinette et les 3 Fées

**Blondinette et les 3 fées**

Il était une fois une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Son cerveau aussi était celui d'une blonde. C'est pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait "Blondinette" au lieu de Colette. Dans le bois d'à côté vivait trois Fées : Séphie, Yutis et Féérie. Comme Yutis avait fait brûler le gâteau d'anniversaire de Féérie, les trois Fées décidèrent de se balader en attendant que l'odeur de brûlé s'apaise. Cependant, elles laissèrent derrière elles la porte de leur temple entrouvert par mégarde (car il n'y avait rien à voler, à part les petites culottes de Séphie).

Comme par un heureux hasard, ce jour-là Blondinette avait envie de chantonner et de sautiller avec ses amis les animaux de la forêt. Et, ce chemin faisant, elle tomba sur le temple des trois Fées. Intriguée par la "délicieuse" odeur qui émanait de ces lieux, Blondinette entra. Sur la table de la salle à manger étaient disposées trois barres de chocolat.

Elle goûta la barre de Twix : "C'est bien trop caramélée pour moi !", puis reposa la barre de chocolat entamée sur la table.

Elle goûta la barre de Bounty : "C'est bien trop noix de cocoté pour moi !", puis reposa la barre de chocolat entamée sur la table.

Elle goûta la barre de Lion, et la trouva tellement à son goût qu'elle la dévora d'un trait sans en laisser une miette.

Ensuite elle voulu se divertir. Dans le petit salon, elle trouva trois livres.

Elle ouvrit un dictionnaire : "C'est bien trop compliqué pour moi !", puis elle reposa le livre ouvert.

Elle ouvrit Playgirl : "C'est bien trop choquant pour moi !", puis elle reposa Playgirl ouvert.

Enfin, elle ouvrit un livre de Dora l'Exploratrice : "Le livre du Diable !", puis elle le jeta dans la cheminée.

"Je commence à être fatiguée", fit Blondinette. Elle monta alors l'escalier et trouva trois lits.

Elle s'allongea sur un tapis de fakir : "Ce lit est trop piquant pour moi !", puis elle le retourna et le lit se confondit avec le plancher.

Elle s'allongea sur un futon : "Ce lit est trop près du sol pour moi !", puis elle le jeta par la fenêtre.

Enfin, elle s'allongea dans un petit lit Barbie : "Mon idole !", puis elle s'endormit.

Les trois Fées revinrent alors de leur promenade et trouvèrent la porte de leur temple ouvert.

"On a entamé ma barre de Twix !" s'écria Séphie.

"On a entamé ma barre de Bounty !" s'écria Yutis.

"On a englouti ma barre de Lion et il n'en reste pas une miette !" pleura Féérie.

Elles se rendirent dans le petit salon.

"On a ouvert le dictionnaire !"

"On a lu mon Playgirl !"

"On a brûlé mon livre de Doraaaaa !"

Elles montèrent alors à l'étage et examinèrent les lits.

"Mon lit a disparu !" s'écria Séphie.

"Le mien aussi !" s'exclama Yutis.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé une poupée Barbie dans mon lit Barbie !" dit Féérie.

Elles réveillèrent alors Blondinette, qui ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde de se retrouver en face de trois Fées en colère. Ces dernières, ne pouvant lui pardonner d'avoir profané leurs affaires, s'élancèrent vers la pauvre Blondinette. "Base-ball BOING !", et d'un coup de Marteau Boing, elle envoya les trois Fées loin dans le ciel.

Morale de l'histoire : Les brunes ! Les brunes comptent toujours pour des prunes !


	4. Le Minouz Botté

**Le Minouz Botté**

Il était une fois un nain qui n'avait qu'un fils et un minouz. Le nain fabriquant de nombreux serti-clés pour nourrir son fils et son minouz. Et quand il fut très riche, voyant que son fils et son minouz passaient leurs temps à jouer à "Minouz Perché", il mit les deux compères à la rue.

Le jeune fils, Lloyd, se désolait alors :

"- Une fois que j'aurais vendu le Minouz au marché noir de Sybak, je n'aurais plus personne pour me faire la cuisine !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Maître, lui dit Génis le Minouz, gardez-moi en vie et je ferais de vous un grand Héros ! Pour cela, donnez-moi des bottes et le kendama à vos pieds".

Le jeune Lloyd ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de voir Génis le Minouz lui parler, et il lui donna ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé. Génis le Minouz se botta et partit dans la forêt d'à côté armé de son kendama. Il dressa alors un piège qui attira les Désians tapis dans les fourrés, et lança Tornade glacée pour les capturer. Là, il se rendit chez le Roi de Meltokio et lui offrit sa prise :

"- Mon Bon Roi, dit-il en s'inclinant, voici un cadeau de la part du Héros Lloyd le Grand.

- Tiens donc ! Enfermez-moi ces Désians, et remerciez bien le Héros Lloyd le Grand pour moi".

Ainsi fut-il, et Génis le Minouz recommença chaque jour à livrer des Désians au Roi de Meltokio. Un matin, Génis le Minouz apprit que le Bon Roi et sa fille allaient se promener. Génis le Minouz dit alors à Lloyd son jeune Maître : "Mon Maître, jetez-vous à l'eau avec vos habits de paysans, et vous deviendrez un Héros !". Et le jeune Lloyd s'exécuta. Le bon Roi et sa fille passèrent à ce moment, et Génis le Minouz se mit à crier : "Regardez ! Le Héros Lloyd le Grand ne sait pas nager !". Et tous se mirent à se foutre de sa gueule. Vert de rage, le jeune homme sorti de l'eau et commença à étrangler Génis le Minouz, quand le Bon Roi lui donna de nouveaux vêtements et les Glaives Matériels. Il fit monter le jeune Lloyd dans son carrosse et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Génis le Minouz, qui les devançait, croisa des villageois.

"- Bonnes gens ! Dites au Roi que le Héros Lloyd le Grand vous a sauvé des Désians et vous aurez la moitié du tiers du quart de 1 000 000 Flouz multiplié par zéro.

-Soit".

Et lorsque le Bon Roi passa devant les villageois, il leur demanda :

"- Qui vous a sauvé des Désians ?

- C'est le Héros Lloyd le Grand !" Répondirent-ils en chœur.

La princesse n'eut alors d'yeux que pour le jeune Lloyd. Cependant, elle n'était point à son goût et préférait observer ses Glaives Matériels. Génis le Minouz, toujours en avance, aperçu une Ferme humaine non loin de là. Cette ferme appartenait à un vil Demi-elfe nommé Kvar. Il entra.

"- Je te salue, Kvar la Fouine ! Le Héros Lloyd le Grand arrive et il va te botter le cul !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Et lorsque le carrosse du Roi arriva devant la Ferme humaine, la princesse balança le jeune Lloyd par la fenêtre et le carrosse s'enfuit à toute allure.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Lloyd, Kvar la Fouine le provoqua en duel. S'ensuivit alors un combat mémorable où Kvar la Fouine bougeait son museau comme… une fouine, pour déstabiliser son adversaire ; où Génis le Minouz profita de sa souplesse pour faire sa toilette matinale ; et où le jeune Lloyd parvint à faire mettre un genou à terre à Kvar la Fouine. Ce dernier lui tînt ces mots :

"- Argh ! Tu m'as vaincu, tu es fort…

- Et oui ! Car je suis le Héros Lloyd le Grand !

- Avant j'aimerais te poser une question : combien fait 5 x 5 ?"

Et le jeune Lloyd ne sut quoi répondre.

Morale de l'historie : Apprenez vos leçons !


	5. Celle qui Pionçait Trop

**Celle qui Pionçait Trop**

Il était une fois un Humain et une Elfe qui, malgré et contre tout, eut une charmante fille. Ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux bleus rappelaient à ses parents la douce mélancolie de la pluie : c'est ainsi que l'enfant fut appelée Raine. Le Sage du village, qui avait des pouvoirs comparables à ceux d'une Fée, n'approuvait guère le fruit de cette union clandestine. Et c'est ainsi que lorsque vint le baptême de la petite Raine, le Sage du village tînt ce langage : " Je vais prédire l'avenir de cette petite : lorsqu'elle sera devenue une belle jeune femme, Raine se coupera le doigt sur un Livre Maudit et se transformera en vieille Marble !". Telle fut la prédiction, et telle fut la tristesse de ses parents… D'ailleurs, son père en était tellement accablé qu'il quitta la mère de Raine et disparu dans le vaste monde en très charmante compagnie.

Cependant, une bonne vieille Enchanteresse, qui passait par là, décida d'apporter son aide à la petite Raine et au sort qui lui avait été jeté. "Ma chère enfant, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez grand pour défaire le sort du Sage du village. Cependant, lorsque tu te couperas le doigt sur le Livre Maudit, tu ne te transformeras pas en Marble : tu tomberas dans un profond sommeil. Mais dans ce sommeil profond, il te faudra te battre, c'est pourquoi je te fais don d'une faculté sans pareil : le fanatisme des Ruines !". La vieille Enchanteresse s'en alla alors, à dos de Ptéroplans.

Les années passèrent, et la jeune Raine n'avait pas son pareil pour flairer les Ruines. Un jour qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque, elle aperçu un livre bien mystérieux. Sa curiosité fut telle que la charmante Raine se saisit de l'ouvrage et entama la lecture. Dans sa précipitation, elle se coupa le bout du doigt à cause d'une page et sombra dans un sommeil profond. "Et zut ! Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant", pensa-t-elle alors que son corps toucha le sol. Maintenant endormie, sa mère la déposa sur son lit, son visage en larme.

C'est alors que, malgré son sommeil, Raine apparut dans un étrange endroit. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme, armé d'un fouet.

"- Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes vous, demanda-t-elle à l'étranger.

- Je suis Indiana Jones et tu es dans le Temple Maudit !

- Livre Maudit, Temple Maudit… Je vois le rapport… Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, au juste ?

- Je dois récupérer la Statuette d'Or des Mayas !

- Mais-mais-mais… C'est des Ruines !"

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune Raine et Indiana Jones pénétrèrent dans le Temple Maudit pour récupérer la Statuette d'Or des Mayas. Après de nombreux pièges déjoués par miracle, les deux comparses arrivèrent à la grande salle, où trônait sur une petite colonne de pierre le fameux trésor. Indiana Jones esquiva furtivement les lances qui sortaient du sol, puis les flèches empoisonnées du mur et s'approcha de la Statuette… Quand la jeune Raine se précipita sur le trésor. "Mon précieuuuuuuuux !" dit-elle avec un regard proche de la schizophrène sociopathe. Ceci eut pour effet de déclencher un piège mortel : un énorme rocher roula en sa direction.

Indiana Jones, complètement assommé par la précipitation de la jeune Raine, se fit écrabouillé par le rocher, tandis que cette dernière s'enfuyait du Temple Maudit, le trésor sous son bras… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, un chien étrange lui léchouillait le visage. La langue de l'animal bavait au plus haut point.

Morale de l'histoire : Si vous voulez dormir longtemps, n'ayez pas de chien.


	6. Seule dans ton Temple chanson

**Seule dans mon temple**

**[Ondine]**Aqua, aide-moi !

Tous ces Humains, j'en ai ma claque !

Depuis 4000 ans, personne n'es venu me voir !

Tous les matins j'matte la télé, zappant sur les mêmes chaines.

Thalassa et ses p'tits brochets, et aussi ses grosses baleines…

J'm'enfile deux ou trois boîtes de thon, et puis j'vais glandouiller !

Faut que j'me fasse une raison : chui pas Christophe Maé !

Seule dans mon temple !

Seule dans mon temple !

J'ai plein de fuite d'eau, et pas de lavabo,

Seule dans mon temple !

Même quand je brûle mon matelas, les pompiers n'arrivent même pas !

Tout est pourri, j'moisis ici,

Seule dans mon temple !

**[Aqua]**T'as essayé Facebook et Twitter ?

Il paraît qu'ça fait un malheur.

J'ai déjà plus de 110 amis,

En seulement une demi-heure.

N't'inquiète pas, ma grande, on trouvera

Alors ne flippe pas comme ça.

Au pire, je m'installerais chez toi

Ya que ça que je vois !

Oh yeah ! Seule dans ton temple !

Seule dans ton temple !

C'est tout mouillé,

Même pas lavé,

Comme chaque année !

Toute la journée, c'est la même chose :

Tu regardes l'Magicien d'Oz !

J'en ai assez, j'vais te laisser

Seule dans ton temple !

**[Ondine]**Seule dans mon temple !

**[Aqua]**Seule dans ton temple !

**[Ondine]**Seule dans mon temple !

" HUM ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ! Ca fait trois heures que j'attends pour conclure un pacte avec Ondine ! "

**Morale de l'histoire :** Petit Bateau !

**Morale 2 de l'histoire :** Si une sirène se tape du thon, elle a péché et reste muette comme une carpe.


	7. Cendr'Emil

**Cendr'Emil**

Il était une fois un charmant couple qui avait pour neveu un garçon d'une blondeur sans égal. Un jour, les parents du jeune garçon l'avait envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante pendant qu'ils partaient faire un petit voyage, mais voila bien deux ans qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu le chercher. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Emil et était originaire d'un village de pêcheur. Il adorait pêcher et passait tout son temps libre à exercer cette activité. Et pourtant cette passion lui valut de lui attirer les foudres de sa Tante Flora qui était allergique au poisson. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le martyriser et l'obligeait à cuisiner du poulet tous les jours.

Mais Emil détestait le poulet par-dessus tout. C'est pourquoi il allait toujours pêcher après chaque repas. Cependant Emil n'était pas très doué et il rapportait toujours des cendres, d'où son surnom de "Cendr'Emil" par les villageois.

Un jour, une grande fiesta était organisée au village, le plus grand festival culinaire des environs qui avait lieu une fois par an. Cendr'Emil ne cessait de supplier sa Tante Flora de le laisser y aller, mais elle refusait à chaque fois.

"- Non, tu n'ira pas !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu empestes trop les cendres ! Tu risques d'écœurer tout le monde à la fiesta. Et puis je suis sûre que rien qu'à l'odeur, je serais capable d'avoir mon allergie !"

Le soir de la fiesta, la Tante Flora décida de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait plus à une poissonnerie d'ailleurs... Il pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet d'invoquer une étrange créature. Elle ressemblait à un croisement entre un chien et un loup, et flottait dans les airs.

"- Mais... qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Tenebrae, Le Parrain.

- Le "Par un" ?

- Non ! "Le Parrain", le chef de la Mafia des Ténèbres ! Hum... Bref, tu veux aller à la fiesta, pas vrai ?

- Ouais !

- Alors rapporte-moi des cendres.

- Mais on n'a pas de cheminée...

- Non, des cendres...

- Mais je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour monter, alors te faire descendre...

- Des cendres ! Le poisson !"

Cendr'Emil alla alors chercher un kilo de cendres qu'il cachait sous son lit et les donna à Tenebrae "Le Parrain". Celui-ci les engloutit d'une seule traite.

"- J'avais un petit creux...

- Et pour moi ? Comment je vais faire pour aller à la fiesta ?

- Prends ça."

Il lui tendit une épée luisante.

"- Lorsque tu te servira de cette épée, tu deviendras Ratatosk, le plus grand découpeur de poisson ! Mais prends garde : à minuit, tu redeviendras Cendr'Emil !

- Pourquoi minuit ?

- Parce que tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent, alors respecte le couvre-feu !"

Et Cendr'Emil, équipé de l'épée, sortit par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre et rejoignit la fiesta.

Affublée d'une tenue super classe, il s'arma de l'épée et se transforma en Ratatosk. Sur l'un des stands, le cuisinier n'arrivait pas à couper son poisson, alors le grand cuisinier qu'était devenu Cendr'Emil lui proposa son aide et prépara tout un régiment de sushis. Il n'a pas cessé d'en préparer pendant tout le festival, et ils étaient délicieux. Minuit approcha à grand pas et Cendr'Emil dû s'en aller.

Le lendemain tout le village ne parlait que de ce mystérieux cuisinier de sushis et, pour le retrouver, ils organisèrent un concours de sushis. Bien évidemment, il s'équipa une nouvelle fois de l'épée pour participer au concours, qu'il remporta haut la main. Il ouvrit alors plusieurs chaines de sushis à travers le monde et continuait d'empester le poisson, pour le plus grand malheur de sa Tante Flora.

Moralité : Manger du poisson rend plus intelligent.

Moralité 2 : Captain Iglo, et les cendres deviennent du surgelé pané !


	8. Guimauve et Caramel

**Guimauve et Caramel**

Il était une fois le méchant d'un jeu RPG très connu qui s'appelait Brute. Avec lui habitaient deux autres personnages : Alice et Decus. Ils vivaient heureux jusqu'au jour où les résultats d'un sondage de popularité arrivèrent chez Brute. Voyant qu'Alice et Decus n'étaient pas très populaires auprès des fans d'une série du nom de "Contes de Symphonie", il prit une grave décision : les abandonner dans la Forêt des Personnages RPG Impopulaires !

Tôt le matin, il les emmena dans la forêt et les laissa dans une clairière. A la nuit tombée, Alice et Decus se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été abandonnés dans la Forêt des Personnages RPG Impopulaires et pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps. Une douce mélodie vint alors à leurs oreilles. Ils marchèrent alors dans la pénombre pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Ils tombèrent alors sur une étrange bâtisse toute métallisée, dont les cheminées crachaient des nuages de fumée. La chanson (car c'en était une) leur parut très claire : "Willy Wonka ! Willy Wonka ! C'est le plus grand chocolatier !". L'idée de rentrer dans cette chocolaterie était très tentante, mais rien que le fait de se souvenir du Noël précédent -où ils avaient fait une overdose de chocolat blanc, au lait, noir, à la nougatine, au caramel, avec du Daim, avec des M&M's... et j'en passe- leur donnaient envie de vomir.

Ils continuèrent alors à arpenter la Forêt des Personnages RPG Impopulaires. Au bout d'un long moment, leurs ventres crièrent famine. Et comme par magie, ils trouvèrent une charmante maison en pain d'épice. Ils se jetèrent sur les murs et commencèrent à les grignoter. Surgit alors une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On a été abandonnés dans cette forêt et on meurt de faim, fit Decus.

- Si vous ne voulez pas subir les pires tortures qu'un jeu RPG peut offrir, je vous conseille de nous laisser manger votre maison ! menaça Alice.

- Mais voyons, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je suis Sélès et cette maison est le plateau télé de la célèbre émission : "Question pour un Bonbon !". Si vous y participez et que vous gagnez, vous remporterez un abonnement d'un an chez notre sponsor, Haribo !"

Tentés par cette offre alléchante, Alice et Decus décidèrent de participer à "Question pour un Bonbon !".

"- Première question ! Quel bruit fait une fraise sur un cheval ?

- Quelle question ardue, chuchota Decus.

- Je sais ! s'écria la sadique. "Tagada ! Tagada !" car les Fraises Tagada !

- Bravo ! Deuxième question : Que dit un flic à deux bonbons qui se promènent dans la rue ?

- Celle-là, je la connais ! "Papiers s'il vous plait"

- Merveilleux, Decus ! Et maintenant la dernière question. Et attention : si vous ne levez pas la main pour répondre, vous avez perdu ! Conformément à la (seule) règle de ce jeu : pas de bras, pas de chocolat ! Troisième question : Monsieur et Madame Bo ont un fils, comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Cette question était une question très difficile. Nos deux amis mirent plus de quatre heures avant de trouver une réponse. D'une main hésitante, Decus prononça : "Haribo ?". D'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent submergés par des tonnes et des tonnes de nounours gélifiés, de fraises Tagada, de réglisses, d'œufs sur le plat gélifiés, de Dragibus et pleins d'autres sucreries offerts par le sponsor. "Bravo ! La réponse était bien Haribo, car "Harry Bo" !". Au moins trois camions ont été réquisitionnés pour entasser les bonbons. Alice et Decus retrouvèrent alors le chemin vers la maison de Brute -par on ne sait quel moins d'ailleurs- et lui firent l'immense surprise d'arriver avec tout ce chargement.

Trois jours plus tard, Brute dut une nouvelle fois se séparer d'Alice et Decus. Il les abandonna chez le dentiste.

Moralité : Pour éviter les carries, brossez-vous les dents au moins trois fois par jour pendant trois minutes.


	9. Le Vagabond et le Centurion

**Le Vagabond et le Centurion**

Il était une fois un vagabond

Que tout le monde appelait Richter.

Il était doux comme un mouton,

Mais brisait une multitude de cœur.

Les demoiselles, si charmantes et si belles,

Ne pouvaient le détourner de sa fâcheuse manie :

Les livres constituaient sa seule envie,

Et pour rien au monde il l'échangera contre les mademoiselles.

Il fut un jour comme d'habitude

Où Richter s'absorbait dans ses études.

Et le malheur frappa cet obstiné :

Ses lunettes tombèrent et le verre fut brisé.

Il alla chez tous les opticiens véreux :

Atol, Optic 2000 et Affelou, en vain.

"Mon cher petit, dirent-ils malicieusement,

Nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est malheureux !"

Richer les insulta intérieurement de crétins.

"Car pour tes lunettes, point de remboursement".

Le Savant Vagabond se rendit alors dans un endroit,

Un temple, dit-on, humide et froid.

Il y rencontra un être fantastique :

C'était un Centurion dénommé Aqua.

Elle lui dit d'un ton dramatique :

"- Réussis mes trois épreuves et je serais à toi.

- Donne-moi des lunettes, dit-il, c'est ma seule condition.

- Soit, puis mange cette boite de thon.

C'est ta première épreuve, ne fléchis pas !"

Richter s'exécuta et engloutit le poisson.

"Pour la deuxième épreuve, je veux une chanson".

Richter chanta "Alexandrie, *Alexandra".

"- Enfin, ôte ces immondes vêtements de ma vue.

- Mais, s'indigna le vagabond, je serais tout nu !"

Cependant, sous la menace de cette dernière,

Richter fit une chose dont il était peu fier.

Afin d'obtenir les grâces du Centurion,

Il se retrouva en caleçon.

Moralité 1 : Chez Général d'Optique, la deuxième paire de lunette est offerte.

Moralité 2 : Il existe aussi des femmes Pédobears !


	10. Princesse Question

**Princesse Question**

Il était une fois deux charmantes princesses nommées Alice et Marta. Elles ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup mais passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble à jouer. Les premiers mots de la princesse Alice furent "J'exige une peluche sinon je vous fouette !", et ceux de la princesse Marta étaient "Pourquoi tu veux une peluche ?". A partir de ce moment, Alice fut surnommée la "Princesse Sadique" et Marta la "Princesse Question".

Quelques années plus tard, les deux princesses furent laissées au sommet d'une immense tour afin de les "protéger" du reste du monde (bien que la version des villageois fut qu'ils "en avaient ras-le-bol de ces deux folles"). Enfin bref, les deux fillettes restèrent quelques temps dans la tour remplie de provisions, jusqu'au jour où Alice décida de prendre les choses en main. Avec tous les draps et les couvertures qu'il y avait dans la pièce unique, elle tressa une longue corde afin de s'échapper de la tour.

"- Je vais enfin pouvoir partie à l'aventure et, qui sait, trouver un esclave qui m'écoutera au doigt et à l'œil, fit Alice.

- Tu m'emmène avec toi ? demanda Marta.

- Hors de question ! Toi, reste ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu dois... surveiller la nourriture !"

Et sur ces mots, Alice descendit en flèche et couru loin dans la sombre forêt. Marta resta alors toute seule dans la haute tour.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, un preux chevalier nommé Emil passa par hasard dans la forêt et trouva la tour où était enfermée la princesse Marta.

"- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Plait-il ? s'écria la princesse du haut de la large fenêtre.

- Que fais-tu ici ? questionna-t-il.

- Et toi ?

- Je me suis perdu dans la forêt et je t'ai trouvé. Je viens donc te sauver des griffes de cette horrible tour de solitude.

- Pourquoi me sauver ?

- Et bien, parce que tu es une princesse, et je suis un preux chevalier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les chevaliers sauvent toujours les princesses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est écrit dans le script.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'auteure de cette fic l'a décidé ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !"

Emil passa en mode Ratatosk, abattit plusieurs arbres et construisit un barrage tout autour de la tour afin d'empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher, sans quoi sa santé mentale sera en danger.

"- Reste moisir dans ta tour ! lui cria-t-il, toujours en mode Ratatosk.

- Pourquoi ?"

C'est ainsi que Marta resta enfermée à vie dans la tour, passant ses journées à regarder le Jeopardy à la télévision. Quant à Emil, il fit des cauchemars pendant des années, rêvant inlassablement de cette fameuse question à laquelle aucun être humain n'ait réussi à répondre : Pourquoi.

Moralité : Pourquoi ? PARCE QUE !

Moralité 2 : Des fois, il faut savoir fermer sa grande bouche !


	11. Agent Decus et le Parfum Magique

**Agent Decus et le Parfum Magique**

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui vivait seul dans une ferme, avec pour seul ami sa vieille vache. Il s'appelait Decus, et était très pauvre car il n'arrêtait pas de commander des objets plus inutiles les uns que les autres par correspondance. Un jour, afin de se nourrir, il décida d'aller au village du coin vendre la vache. Alors qu'il attendait sur la place de marché que quelqu'un daigne lui acheter l'animal, un homme en costume de luxe s'approcha de Decus.

"- Jeune homme, je t'échange ta vache en échange de mon travail.

- En quoi consiste votre travail ?

- Echange-moi ta vache et je te le dirais"

Il s'exécuta et l'homme en costume lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Ce soir, quand la lune sera haute, crie : 007. Tu sauras alors quel métier je fais".

Decus rentra chez lui, et attendit le soir. Lorsqu'il vit la pleine lune, il cria par la fenêtre : "007 ! 007 ! 007 !". Soudain, des hommes en noir l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent dans un lieu secret. Decus se retrouva assis en face d'un homme aux cheveux gris.

"- Bonsoir monsieur Bond. Vous av... Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Decus.

- Et où est James Bond ?

- Aucune idée. Il a prit ma vache et s'est barré.

- Quel espèce de... Bon, c'est pas grave, on fera avec. Monsieur Decus, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de récupérer le fameux Parfum Magique de la Société Lézaréno des griffes de son tortionnaire chef.

- Le Parfum Magique hein... Il sent bon ?

- Personne ne le sait. Mais si vous acceptez, nous vous donneront une inscription à vie à nos services d'achat par correspondance.

- Parfait !"

Ceci fait, la mystérieuse organisation mena Decus au pied d'une tour faites en Gelées, qui montait jusqu'aux nuages. Il monta et trouva l'immense société Lézaréno. Il s'y infiltra et se cacha dans le bureau du président, où dormait un géant à la longue chevelure bleuté. Sur un coussin près de lui était posé le Parfum Magique, mais pas seulement. Une jeune fille à la peau pâle était enchainée. Decus, sous le charme, la délivra et s'empara du Parfum avant de prendre la fuite.

Malheureusement pour lui, le chef de la société s'aperçu rapidement de la disparition du parfum et courut à leur poursuite. Decus et la jeune captive avait déjà descendu la tour de Gelée et, alors que le chef de Lézaréno était encore accroché aux Gelées de pomme, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à manger la base de la tour, causant la chute de la société (au sens propre comme au figuré). Débarrassé du méchant chef, Decus ouvrit le Parfum Magique et s'en aspergea. Il découvrit une petite étiquette sur la bouteille : "Eau de Séduction". Il profita de l'opportunité pour se rapprocher de sa belle et tendre... qui le remercia en le fouettant avec sa cravache.

"- Hors de ma vue, Debi-Decus ! Tu empestes le cafard moisi !

- Mais, ma chérie...

- Je suis Alice ! Et je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher!"

C'est ainsi qu'Alice prit le commandement de la mystérieuse organisation et lui fit subir les pires atrocités sadiques qu'une jeune femme puisse imaginer. Quant à Decus, son sauveur, elle ne cessa de repousser ses avances à coup de cravache et il les supporta sans dire mot, aveuglé par son amour.

Moralité : Ne jamais commander par correspondance, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Moralité 2 : Les enfants, ne parlez pas aux inconnus, surtout s'ils vous proposent un travail d'agent secret.


	12. Tenebie la Peluche Survivante

**Tenebie, la peluche survivante**

Il était une fois un Esprit originel appelé Ratatosk. Comme il était seul, il décida de créer une peluche en forme de chien qu'il nomma Tenebie. Cependant la peluche était sans vie (car c'était une peluche), et Ratatosk se contentait de la faire bouger comme une vulgaire marionnette.

C'est alors qu'apparut la Fée Marta qui, manquant de se prendre la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entra dans l'atelier, chantonnait :

"Je suis la Fée Marta,

J'exauce tous les vœux

Mais seulement pour toi

Car tu vois..."

Et la Fée Marta stoppa sa chanson à cette phrase. Elle s'approcha de la petite peluche Tenebie pendant que Ratatosk était endormi et murmura : "Petite peluche, je te donne la vie". Et d'un coup de baguette magique, Tenebie était vivant. Ses petites pattes pelucheuses se mouvèrent alors et il couru sur le sol afin de profiter de sa nouvelle vie. Il se tourna alors vers la Fée Marta e la remercia.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ratatosk se réveilla, il eut la grande surprise de voir que Tenebie était vivant et s'empiffrait de gaufres au sucre qu'il avait préparé la veille. Durant plusieurs jours, Ratatosk et Tenebie s'amusèrent, se baladèrent, allèrent au parc d'attraction... Jusqu'au jour où Tenebie avait décidé de ce qu'il fera de sa vie.

"- Ratatosk, tu as été très gentil avec moi, mais je veux partir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je veux devenir un vrai personnage populaire de jeu vidéo !

- Non mais quelle idée farfelue !

- Mais je serais célèbre, je gagnerais plein d'argent et j'aurais des peluches à mon effigie !

- Tenebie, tu es toi-même une peluche...

- Je m'en fiche, je pars !"

Et sur ces mots, la petite peluche vivante quitta la maison de Ratatosk. Tenebie marcha pendant toute une journée dans la ville qui l'entourait. Il dut faire face aux hordes de petites filles qui le voulaient pour peluche et aux chiens errants qui souhaitaient le mastiquer. Et, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, une pluie torrentielle commençait à tomber en cette fin de journée.

Cependant, la Fée Marta veillait au grain et, d'un coup de baguette magique, guida ses petites pattes pelucheuses vers le bâtiment d'une société pour qu'il soit à l'abri de tout danger. Lorsqu'il entra, Tenebie se secoua comme un petit chien et regarda autour de lui : c'était le centre d'une chaine de télévision sur le satellite très connue (ici, appelons-là NTV). Soudain des producteurs trouvèrent Tenebie et ont pour idée de faire une nouvelle émission avec la petite peluche vivante.

C'est ainsi que, deux mois plus tard...

"Vous regardez Peluche-Lanta ! Dans l'épisode précédent, Tenebie s'est fait mangé par une Baleine blanche ! Voyons comment il arrive à s'en sortir !"

Le pauvre petit Tenebie, parti pour trouver la gloire et la célébrité, se retrouva dans le ventre d'une grosse baleine en voie d'extinction. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitté Ratatosk ! Lui, au moins, était gentil et attentionné avec la petite peluche -et il ne lui interdisait pas de manger des gaufres au sucre. Ratatosk manquait tellement à Tenebie... Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte !

La petite peluche alla chatouiller l'intérieur du ventre de la baleine, qui le cracha d'un coup et l'envoya devant la maison de Ratatosk. Tout content, Tenebie couru vers son maitre :

"- Ratatosk ! Je suis de retour ! Excuse-moi

- Oh, Tenebie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici"

Le maître de la peluche agissait étrangement, comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose. C'est alors que Tenebie découvrit le pot-aux-roses : des goodies à l'effigie de la petite peluche ! Il y en avait une pièce pleine à craquer !

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda le petit animal.

- Ce sont des goodies.

- Mais pourquoi il y en a autant ?

- Parce que tu ne connais pas le droit à l'image".

C'est ainsi que Tenebie fut forcé de retourner à NTV par Ratatosk.

**Moralité** : Tenebrae en peluche ! ! 3

**Moralité 2** : MTV c'est le, euh... NTV c'est le maaaaaaaaaaaaaal !


End file.
